


It's like waiting for Christmas... Or birthdays

by ForxGood



Category: Galavant (TV), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, Ineffable Bloodshed, Just a soft moment between two murder wives, They'd take over the world, don't tell me they wouldn't be perfect for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForxGood/pseuds/ForxGood
Summary: "It's like waiting for Christmas. Or birthdays.""We don't have birthdays."“I didn’t say we do. I just said that was what it was like.”Or: War is given a birthday by Madalena.





	It's like waiting for Christmas... Or birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> Listen... This ship has taken over my life and I shamelessly expect to write more about these two killer queens at some point. Find me on Twitter at @ForxGood if you want to talk more about these ladies.

“Happy Birthday, Red.”

The unusually soft greeting was a surprise to War, who rolled over to see her… ‘partner’, for the lack of a better word, smiling at her. War always thought the young queen looked especially radiant when she smiled, and the smile Madalena had reserved seemingly just for her… Well, it made her feel some kind of way.

Still, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, War had to laugh a little, pulling Madalena closer to kiss her good morning. “We’ve discussed this, darling. I don’t have a birthday.” Or if she did, it had long since been lost to the sands of time. She was old as humanity itself, old as the Original Sin, even if she still didn’t look a day over 25.

“Well, you do now.” Madalena replied, matter of factly, as if it was the most normal thing in the world for an entity like War to celebrate something as terribly human as a birthday. “Don’t tell me you don’t want a day dedicated just to you, where you get to boss everyone around, no consequences whatsoever.”

“Mmmhmm, that sounds like a normal day for you and I.” War laughed, amused at Madalena’s seeming insistence that she have a birthday. “But sure, I’ll humor you. Might I ask why you picked today as my made-up birthday?”

“Because, Red…” Madalena grinned, moving to straddle her lover, “today is the day you first met me. And I think we both know you were useless without me.”

“Was I now?” War laughed, reaching up to stroke Madalena’s face. The brunette always looked especially beautiful when she pretended to be in charge, when the both of them decided to forget War was an immortal being who could crush Madalena like an ant under her boot if she wanted.

(Which she never did. Not once.)

“Mmmhmm. Don’t even try to deny it.” Madalena smirked, grabbing both of War’s hands and pinning them above her head. “You’re nothing without me, not anymore.”

“I suppose you’re right.” War smiled, leaning up to let Madalena kiss her, content to let the queen be in control for a little bit. After all, she had made a very good point; War already couldn’t imagine the next 700 years, waiting for the Apocalypse, without her ruthless lover by her side.

They stayed like that for a little while, Madalena forcing War’s hands into the mattress, and War happily letting her. When Madalena finally let go, sitting up straight again, she grinned down at her lover. “So, what did you want for your birthday? I think there’s a nice little kingdom in the south that could do with a nice, unprovoked battle.”

“Oh, I have a few ideas.” War grinned, grabbing Madalena’s waist and easily flipping them over. “We’re definitely doing that. But first… I believe you told me I could do anything. After all, it is my birthday.”

And with that, and a happy giggle from Madalena, War ended their conversation for the time being.


End file.
